Just A Kiss
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright..." Mara has written a song and didn't expect the outcome of singing it. Jara song-fic! R&R y'all! I don't own HOA, the characters or Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum


**Alright, this is for y'all, so you'll be held over until I can update HOC, BBB, and upload any new one-shots! Hope y'all like it, I totally thought of Jara when I heard this song on the radio today, and then the words just started pouring outa me...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mara bit down on the eraser of her pencil in concentration, staring down at the paper in front of her. She smiled and jotted down the last few words, holding the sheet up proudly in front of her.

_Finally finished,_ she thought happily.

"Why, hello, Jaffray," an evil voice said behind her, sending tingles down her spine.

Mara whipped around to face Jerome. He stood there calmly, leaning against the doorframe of the school's music room, arms crossed over his chest. His blonde hair was brushed forward in a fringe and his icy blue eyes bore into her. He closed the door behind him and stalked toward her.

"Jerome, what are you doing here?" she asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable as he neared her.

"I could ask you the same thing. What you got there?" He asked.

"Nothing," she held it away from him and stood.

He chuckled and gripped her wrist gently, pulling the paper from her hand. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she reached for the sheet music. His eyes flittered over the paper.

"It's not finished, please, give it back." she pleaded.

He took a seat at the grand piano in the middle of the room and pulled her down with him. He lifted his hands and began playing the song on the ivory keys. Mara's brown eyes watched his fingers dance over the keys perfectly and looked up at him with surprise.

"You play?"

"…No…" he said slowly, looking away from the keys but carried on playing the notes.

She gave him a look and he nodded. Her old blush darkened and she shook her head. He copied her movement and nudged her arm, starting the song over again. She took a deep breath and looked at the paper, eyes floating over the lyrics.

"Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment; caught up in your smile." She sang, her voice, soft and elegant.

"I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow."

Mara's head snapped to look at Jerome as he sung the next line. His voice was deep and smooth; it gave her goosebumps as she sang the next line with him.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright; no, I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So, baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."

On the other side of the music room door, Amber Millington stood, pressing her ear to the wood.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Patricia scoffed.

"Come here, listen. That's Mara, but I don't know who the guy is."

Patricia became curious and mimicked the blonde's position. "Is that Mick?"

"No, he's having lunch with Katelyn; he and Mar broke up a few days ago." Amber shook her head.

"What about Alfie?"

The two shook their heads together. "No…"

"Eddie?" Amber asked.

"What?" Patricia straightened.

"You girls talking about me," Eddie said smugly, coming up behind them.

"It's not him." Amber murmured pressing herself closer to the door as Patricia let out a relieved breath.

"What are you two doing?" Alfie asked, walking up to them to stand next to Eddie.

"Listen." Patricia pointed at the door.

The two boys complied and pushed against the door, leaning over their girlfriends as the hallways cleared of all students.

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. No, I don't want to say goodnight I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright…_

"What about Fabian?" Alfie suggested.

The three other teens looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, right, duh." He thumped himself and pressed his ear against the door again.

"The guy sounds familiar…" Eddie muttered.

"That's what I was thinking." Patricia spoke up.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. That's Jerome." Alfie announced after a minute.

The others shot up. "Jerome?"

"…kiss goodnight."

Jerome's fingers left the piano keys as he and Mara finished singing her song. Mara turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

She stared up at him as he began to lean in. She followed suit, eyes flitting to his thin, pink lips a moment before they touched hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder as his long fingers threaded through her black hair. The two jumped away from each other quickly when they heard a gasp. Mara bit her lip and Jerome ran a hand through his air, turning to the source of the noise.

"See, I was right." Alfie grinned.

"Yes. Yes, you were. But they were kissing, Alfie!" Amber whined.

"Way to ruin the moment," Patricia rolled her eyes, leaving the room with Eddie close behind her, chuckling.

Jerome cleared his throat and stood. "I'll see you guys at the house."

He left the room and Alfie and Amber turned to Mara.

"I'll see you two later." She murmured, gathering her papers and her bag, bolting out of the room.

When she left the building, she didn't see Jerome and breathed a sigh of relief. She started down the pathway to Anubis House and her thoughts drifted to what had just happened between her and Jerome. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and just thinking about his hands in her hair made her knees go week. She swallowed and jogged up the steps bursting into the house. She heard some of her housemates in the common room and someone coming in the front door behind her but she just headed for the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and hurried to the hallway, immediately regretting her choice to avoid her friends.

Jerome smiled down at her and reached past her, picking up a green apple and then taking one step away from her.

"You're a really good singer." He broke the deafening silence.

"So are you." she replied.

"You're a great songwriter." He complimented her again.

Mara blushed, feeling her housemates' eyes on her and the blonde.

"You're a great piano player."

He smirked. "You're a fantastic kisser."

The onlookers' eyes grew wide.

"Ha, you can't copy that one, Jaffray." He smiled.

Mara blinked up at him and forgot everything. She dropped her books on the kitchen counter and reached out, gripping his school tie. She tugged him down to her level and grinned. "So are you."

And she kissed him.

Jerome's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers slipped into his soft hair.

"What do you two think you are doing? Get off each other this instant." Victor growled, glared at the two.

The broke the kiss but didn't pull away and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Would you please go out with me, Mara?" Jerome whispered.

"Yes." she replied, pulling his lips to hers again, despite Victor standing there, and all the teens cheered.

* * *

**What d'ya think? Hmmm? REVIEW!**

**Oh, I need one more idea for a Christmas one-shot. It could be for any kind of TV show or movie I think would fit the idea best, so send in an idea. Remember, I only need one, so when the time comes and you don't see your idea, I apologize. But, I may do it before my 12 Days of Christmas Series anyway.**

**Thanks for readin'!**

**John 5:14-15 **

**"This is the confidence we have in approaching God: that if we ask anything according to his will, he hears us. And if we know that he hears us - whatever we ask - we know that we have what we asked of him."**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
